


Small Beer

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [691]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky retires from NCIS. Gibbs and Tony miss him and invite him over for drinks.





	Small Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/23/2001 for the word [small beer](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/23/small%20beer).
> 
> small beer  
> Weak beer.  
> Insignificant matters; something of little importance.  
> Unimportant; trivial.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #349 Quote.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Small Beer

“A man who lies about beer makes enemies.” Ducky suggested.

“Stephen King, Pet Sematary.” Tony answered, recognizing the quote.

Gibbs shook his head. How did they get into this conversation? Tony always won when it came to trivia. Even Ducky should know that.

“So what are we drinking to this time?” Tony asked, holding up his small beer.

“Beer, good friends, life.” Gibbs half smiled.

Ducky lifted his own beer and clinked glasses with Tony and Gibbs to the toast.

“So glad you could join us, Ducky. It just hasn’t been the same since you retired.” Tony smiled.

“It was time, dear boy.” Ducky murmured.

“I know. Jimmy’s doing great, but we miss you. Especially Gibbs and I. We’ve been solving cases for so many years together, after all.” Tony offered softly and sincerely. 

Gibbs simply grunted his agreement with Tony’s statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
